


Ingranaggi imperfetti

by thespoonriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespoonriver/pseuds/thespoonriver
Summary: Tony Stark, in arte Iron man, sta effettuando un esperimento nel suo laboratorio quando viene sostituito da un essere magico con un doppio che non coincide con la sua persona, se non in tutti gli aspetti negativi. L'unico a poterlo salvare è Spider-man, poiché in contatto per la sostituzione di un'armatura.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)





	Ingranaggi imperfetti

**Diario di Tony Stark**  
L'ultimo ricordo che posseggo della terra ferma, ovvero degli anni duemila terrestri risalgono al giorno che noi umani intendiamo come giovedì sera. Stavo progettando un nuovo sensore per testare un piccolo dispositivo di intelligenza artificiale, quando io e J.A.R.V.I.S. siamo stati attaccati da un mostro proveniente da uno squarcio che si era formato nel mio laboratorio di New York.

Ho provato ad avvertire Peter Parker, in arte Spider-man, colui che avevo incontrato la settimana precedente, avendo offerto il mio aiuto per aggiustargli la tuta poco consona per la sua attività di supereroe, ma purtroppo non ho avuto il tempo necessario per poterlo fare. Ora mi ritrovo, con la mia armatura ma impotente e incapace di essere attivata, in un luogo che sembra un'immagine di nebula scattata dalla NASA. Decido di camminare con piccoli passi cauti e di dirigermi da qualche parte, eppure questo posto sembra inanimato e vuoto.

Non esiste acqua da nessuna parte, non ci sono strutture ma l'atmosfera permette la vita terrestre a quanto pare. Passano alcuni giorni e la speranza di ritornare a casa inizia seriamente a vaneggiare.  
Un giorno di quelli, di cui non ricordo data e luogo, appare uno stregone dalle fattezze umane   
«Hey!» mi alzo in piedi muovendo le braccia in aria in senso di aiuto «sono qui», il tizio mi guarda stranito ma si avvicina.   
«sapevo che sareste venuti a prendermi, gli Avengers senza di me non esisterebbero» il monaco inarca un sopracciglio e finalmente si decide a parlare  
«e tu chi saresti?» sgrano gli occhi, tu non mi conosci? - constato incredulo   
«Tony Stark» affermo  
«e cosa ci fai nella dimensione negativa?»  
«dimensione negativa?» domando perplesso  
«non sai cosa sia?»  
«se è una cosa scientifica tipo elettroni si tratta di una carica» l'uomo di fronte a me scuote la testa  
«è la parte astrale negativa della tua anima».  
«cioè?» domando  
«il corpo è formato da due metà astrali che formano un equilibrio. La parte negativa non può essere scissa dalla parte positiva. Ha presente la calamita? Se lei la spezza, ottiene due calamite non una rotta e un'altra funzionante. Il corpo astrale, senza equilibrio, genera due metà dello stesso essere ma in due dimensioni diverse complicate e irreversibili».   
«Quindi esiste un altro me» lo scetticismo mi assale   
«no» afferma con decisione, «se si trova intrappolato qui significa che lei non potrà più ritornare indietro» io non credo nella veggenza, questo tizio non sta per niente bene.   
«Devo chiamare Strange» impreca il Monaco, «qui c'è lo zampino di Dormammu».

❇️❇️

Peter deposita lo zaino e i libri nell'armadietto in attesa di Ned e Harry. Quando vede comparire i due li ascolta parlare senza interferire, sono diretti a mensa. In realtà, è ancora troppo assonnato, ieri ha sventato una rapina piuttosto pericolosa. Un anno fa ha iniziato a vestitire i panni di Spider-man - dopo aver dovuto combattere con un mutamento genetico in corpo, ulteriori smarrimenti emotivi-e ha combinato un po' di casini in città, così gli Avengers gli hanno concesso un periodo di addestramento. In questo breve periodo, ha conosciuto Tony Stark, il Signor Stark, che è diventato anche il suo amante segreto.

Solo Ned è a conoscenza della doppia identità, l'unica persona di cui Peter si fida davvero.   
I tre arrivano a mensa, attendono la fila per la solita schifezza, oggi Parker decide di prendere i piselli. Invia diversi messaggi a Stark, dopo aver preso posto, ma riceve delle assurde risposte che non si aspetta.   
Ho combinato qualcosa, sicuramente, ecco perché mi tratta così.   
«Tu che ne pensi?» farfuglia Ned mentre inforca il suo cibo  
«scusa, ero distratto» con la forchetta rivolta il cibo nel piatto, preoccupato.   
«non mi sento bene, torno a casa» esordisce all'improvviso lasciandoli nello sgomento.

Peter non è diretto a casa; raggiunge il laboratorio di Tony. Entrando lo trova a soqquadro e pieno di cianfrusaglie.   
«Tony?» chiama, guardandosi attorno  
«Peter?» è Steve Rogers, avanza lentamente e poggia le mani sulle sue spalle «ragazzo, Tony non è più qui»  
tu lo guardi incredulo, che significa non è più qui?   
«se n'è andato mesi fa» lo dice piano, ma si sbaglia. Peter sa che Steve si sbaglia. Non può essere.   
«No, io gli ho appena scritto un messaggio, guarda... » prendel'Iphone dalla tasca e fa scorrere i messaggi che ha scambiato con lui. L'ultimo risale a due mesi fa.   
«Steve io» inizi a piangere, le ginocchia non reggono più e cade lentamente a terra «non è andato, non può essere»  
«avevi promesso di partecipare alla seduta con la dottoressa Milton, lo sai. Tony ha avuto un incidente mentre cercava di creare un suo doppio ed è rimasto in un loop temporale infinito»  
«e lo ha fatto per salvare la terra» afferma Strange, comparendo alle spalle, «sarebbe comunque morto contro Thanos. Il suo destino era scritto. Tony Stark ha sacrificato la sua vita prima che il Titano minacciasse la terra».  
«Lo riporti indietro» la prego, le lacrime rigavano il volto di Peter e bruciavano nell'impossibilità di cambiare un destino.   
«Temo non sia possibile, Signor Parker. Ho provato a guardare infinite possibilità nel destino di Stark, ma nessuna coincide con la vita». Nessuna possibilità di scampo, doveva andare così. È andata così.   
E lui, Peter Parker? Che cosa sarebbe stato di lui? Ormai nulla avrebbe avuto più senso...

_Vorrei scrivere qualcosa, ma per la prima volta nella mia vita non ho il coraggio di farlo. Ho scoperto il mio destino e non posso cambiarlo. Qui la scienza ha fallito, Peter. Vorrei dedicarti un testo di una canzone o lo stralcio di una poesia ma penso che preferiresti la citazione di un film. E beh, sono vecchio. Senti questo: ho pensato a 'Dracula' di Coppola. L'hai visto? Ecco, sì, dice "fortunato è colui che calpesta questa terra e trova il vero amore. Ho attraversato gli oceani del tempo per trovarti". Ed è vero, il tuo amore mi rende felice anche nella morte. Vai avanti, Peter, ti prego._   
_Ultime memorie di Tony Stark._

Quelle parole consegnate a Strange le aveva lette troppe volte.   
Era così; Peter Parker stava diventando pazzo perché non riusciva a superare la sua morte. Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, all'indomani sarebbe ritornato lì.   
Starò bene... gli promette.

«mi dispiace ragazzo» sussurra Steve  
«non ce la faccio, Capitano» Captain America ti risolleva, ma rimani molliccio fluido nell'anima.  
Ancora una volta esci distrutto dal laboratorio della tua felicità. 


End file.
